A very Rikunami Valentine's Day
by Oilux
Summary: Riku and Namine spend Valentine's day together.


Just a short one shot!

* * *

><p>Snow was heavy on the ground, for being an island town, Destiny Islands did get a lot of snow in the winters, and they had blistering hot summers as well. Riku headed down the street to school at his usual pace, completely nonchalant about how cold it was. He was actually going a little bit slower than normal, trying to get to school as late as possible. Today was Valentine's Day, a day that Riku hated.<p>

Riku hated seeing all the happy couples together and making out in the hallways. He hated how girls would shriek loudly all the time. Most of all he hated how he was always alone on this holiday.

There was one girl he was interested in, but Riku would always shrug off the possibility. He really liked Namine. Kairi's sister. He didn't know if Kairi would even let them be together, plus Namine was so shy that he could barely get a word out of her sometimes.

Riku arrived at the school to see his two best friends, Kairi and Riku, making out right next to his locker. Riku sighed, but ignored it. He was happy for his friends and he didn't want to put his own jealous feelings about their happiness. When Riku opened his locker the two of them broke apart panting.

"Hey Riku." Sora said, Riku nodded back.

"So Riku, do you have a Valentine?" Kairi had that smile on her face that Riku knew so well. He knew it meant trouble for him.

"No." Kairi's grin got even wider.

"I'll find a girl for you then." Riku groaned but Kairi continued on as if she didn't hear him.

"Selphie?"

"No."

"Yuna?"

"No."

"Xion?"

"Isn't she going out with Roxas?"

"Oh ya…How about Larxene?"

"You're crazy."

"Okay that was a bad suggestion. Aerith?"

"Can you please stop now?"

"No. Oh, I know the perfect girl! Namine!"

If Riku had a drink he would have done a spit take. He gaped at Kairi in shock. "Namine?"

"You didn't say no! That's it, I am so getting you and my sister together." Kairi ran off leaving Sora and Riku alone.

"I know you like Namine. Kairi is gonna do her best, so if you ever wanted to tell Namine then you better do it now." Sora walked away and headed after his girlfriend, leaving his friend alone.

Strangely enough the rest of the day wasn't so bad for Riku. He smiled at people and completely forgot it was Valentine's Day. Riku didn't see Kairi, Sora, or Namine for the rest of the day, a fact that made him both nervous and happy at the same time.

At the end of the day Sora had found him. Saying something about Kairi's master plan Sora dragged Riku all the way through the snow and to his house, where Kairi was waiting with something in her arms.

"Riku, you are taking my sister to the Valentine's dance. Here are some tux's now get dressed and Namine and I'll see you there." Then she was gone, leaving Sora and Riku to get ready.

At six o'clock the two were ready and headed off to the dance to meet their dates. Riku was nervous, which slightly scared him; he was never scared of anything. He tugged at the edges of his blue and black tux, trying to get it more comfortable. Sora looked so casual in his red and black tux, like he was wearing regular clothes. They made small talk, and tried to mess around but Riku's nervousness got in his own way and they lapsed into silence. When six o'clock struck they heard the tapping of heels behind them. Riku turned to see a gorgeous sight.

Namine was standing there with her sister wearing a dark blue strapless short gown. There was a black band that went around her waist, and a layer of black lace that formed a flower pattern from the waist down. On the right side of her hip was a black bow, adding the perfect touch. Kairi looked wonderful as well, but nowhere near as stunning as Namine looked to Riku. She also had a short strapless dress, but hers was red. Sora went over and gave her a kiss.

"You girls must be freezing. Here." Sora took off his jacket and gave it to her. Riku immediately did the same and gave his jacket to Namine, who accepted it was a blush and a small thank you. Riku smiled at her.

Kairi took them all inside, and immediately started dancing with Sora, who was more than happy to. Riku gave them a look before taking Namine and sitting down on the sidelines, as he could tell that she didn't want to dance either. They stayed like that for a while, until a slow song came on. Riku didn't know what to do. Did he ask her to dance? Did he just sit there? Before he could let his mind run amuck Riku grabbed Namine's hand. He didn't take her onto the dance floor though; he took her outside where it had just begun to snow again. He looked down at her confused face.

"Would you like to dance?" Namine nodded with a smile on her face. They could hear the music clearly even though they were outside.

They didn't stop dancing, even when the music changed. They didn't even stop dancing when it started to snow really badly. They didn't feel the col in each other's arms. Finally though, the music from inside stopped.

"Namine?" He said gently as the last note played.

"Yes Riku?"

"Will you be my Valentine?" His cheeks burned at how cheesy it sounded out loud. Namine smiled.

"Of course I will." Before she could turn away Riku leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

"Happy Valentine's Day Riku." She said when they finally broke apart.

"Happy Valentine's Day Namine." He said back with a smile.

_Maybe Valentine's Day isn't such a bad holiday_, Riku thought as he held Namine in his arms, and swayed to the music that had long since stopped.


End file.
